The use of a reading light with a book cover is known. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,364,344, a reading light and batteries are housed separately and incorporated with the book cover. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,202,498 and 3,823,312, a container is mounted on the spine of a book cover to house the batteries for a reading light. However, in such arrangements, the reading light is disposed outside of the battery container and cannot be stored when not in use.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,680,681, commonly assigned with the invention herein, an improved combination of a book cover and reading light is described, which overcame the drawbacks of the prior art. Specifically, this patent describes an improved integral reading light and book cover which is simple to use, the light being easy to store, inexpensive, convenient, compact, and portable, and which accommodates all types of books, including paperbacks and hard cover books, as well as books of different sizes and thicknesses.
The book cover has a central spine section, and two outer covers, each pivotally connected to opposite edges of the central spine section. An elongated housing is mounted on the central spine section, having one compartment for receiving batteries and a storage compartment for receiving a supporting arm for the reading light. The supporting arm can move between an open position in which the supporting arm extends for illuminating a book, and a closed position in which said supporting arm is stored within the storage compartment. The reading light is movable for directing light in different directions.
While an attempt was made to adapt the integral light and cover for use with different sized books, by using scoring or corrugations to allow the book cover to fold more easily and accommodate books of different thicknesses, this has proved only marginally successful.